


Frustration

by crescentflwrs



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentflwrs/pseuds/crescentflwrs
Summary: Seungyoun is frustrated[Indonesian/English]
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 7





	Frustration

seungyoun is frustrated.

the last time he felt this way was when he found out that he passed the audition to join the show and being told that he have to follow the set of rules given by mnet, which most of it doesn't even make any sense to him. that was almost a year ago.

today, the same show gives him the same headache.

who knew that getting into the show could give him so much happiness and frustration at the same time?

but that show was not the main reason he is feeling this way right now, he is frustrated because of a certain someone..someone named han seungwoo.

seungyoun never believe that anyone could be so selfless, not until he met him. seungwoo who is always kind and gentle with everyone, though after the recent news broke out that trait of him goes on to another level.

seungyoun knew that everything they do is being watched right now but seungwoo.. his seungwoo, he's being too cautious. he hardly voice out his feelings anymore, not that he openly voice it out to everyone before, but at least to him he did. right now seungwoo is treating everyone like they're a porcelain doll, including seungyoun. so fragile and breakable. but the thing is, this also include the way seungwoo treat him in their sexual life.

seungwoo is cautious when he holds him by the waist, fucking him sensually. Bukan berarti seungyoun tidak suka dengan hal itu, namun sejak kapan kehidupan seksual mereka menjadi sangat vanilla? sungguh ini membuatnya frustrasi, ingin menangis saja ia rasanya. bisakah ia mempercayainya sedikit?

“seungyoun kau tidak apa-apa?” ia mendengar suara kekasihnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan badan yang hanya terbalut sweatpants. seungwoo menghampirinya yang terduduk di ujung tempat tidur.

tanpa ia sadari ternyata air mata telah menetes dari matanya, oh inikah mengapa seungwoo bertanya seperti itu.

“seungyounnie, what's wrong?” seungwoo bertanya lagi, bibirnya merengut bingung akan penyebab dari tangis lelakinya.

“a-” seungyoun dengan cepat berusaha menjawab sembari mengusap air matanya dengan lengan sweaternya. kenapa seungwoonya terlalu baik?

“aku... aku frustrasi hyung”

“jika ini tentang para wartawan itu, aku akan memberi tahu manager-”

“bukan, aku frustrasi akanmu”

belum sempat seungwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia telah dipotong oleh ucapan seungyoun.

“apakah kamu tidak mempercayaiku lagi?” lanjut seungyoun

“apa maksudmu?”

“kau menghindar, menutup dirimu. i thought you trusted me hyung, and we've been through this before, and it's not your fault! it never is. vent up to me. show your anger and frustration. stop treating me like i'm some kind of a porcelain doll! i know i can handle this.. and i'm just so sick with all the vanilla!”

kalimat terakhir tidak seharusnya seungyoun katakan dengan lantang,  
tapi apakah ia salah? right now he's just too frustrated and he wanted seungwoo to let go of himself too. even if it means using him.

“so... my baby wants to be fucked hard?”

wajah seungyoun memerah mendengarnya, ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa itu yang ia inginkan, namun mendengar seungwoo mengatakannya, ia malu dengan kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya tadi. bisa-bisanya ia terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari kegiatan seksual mereka.

fuck this, he thought

it's been too long.. so he nod “please, use me..... daddy”

“kneel” tidak perlu diperintahkan dua kali. seungyoun got down on his knees hands already on the band of seungwoo's sweat pants lowering it down.

“hm.. who told you to do that? kau seperti jalang saja” seungyoun trembles, menyingkirkan tangannya dari tubuh seungwoo. feeling slightly ashamed but excited hearing seungwoo comparing him to a slut.

seungwoo menginjakan kakinya keluar dari celananya yang sudah setengah dilepas oleh seungyoun, ia juga menanggalkan celana dalamnya sehingga tidak ada sehelaipun benang di tubuhnya, berbeda dengan seungyoun yang masih terbalut dalam sweater dan celana pendek.

seungyoun could see that his lover is already hard.

“i'm sorry dad-” belum sempat seungyoun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, his mouth is silenced quickly with seungwoo's cock.

“this is how you wanted to be treated right? like a slut?” seungwoo says thrusting his cock deeply into seungyoun's mouth. this is what seungyoun wanted, to be used.. and fucked.. but it was unexpected, so he almost cough from the sudden action. almost- cause seungwoo doesn't give him any chance to do that, thrusting vigorously.

seungwoo makes a deep thrust, and another one, speeding up and slowing down slightly in between, making it hard for seungyoun to keep up with his tempo.

“is it too much already? kita baru saja mulai and you're already whimpering like a bitch” seungwoo tersenyum miring, mocking him.

seungyoun lets out a soundless whine hearing those humiliating words, merasa terangsang bahwa kata-kata itu ditujukan kepadanya.

seungwoo continues thrusting hard, making seungyoun gag on his cock. seungyoun dapat merasakan air mata keluar lagi dari matanya, he sobs in need, he could feel his own cock, achingly hard started oozing.

his hands go down to his pants, taking out his painfully aching cock.

“who told you to touch your self bitch?” seungwoo said, seungyoun's cock only gets harder hearing those words, precum oozing all over.

it's pathetic how much he likes the way seungwoo treat him right now, how his throat begins to sore and his lips get tired trying to press them as tight as he can. he could feel seungwoo's cock hitting the back of his throat,

“useless whore, relax your throat” seungwoo berkata, memberi tamparan pada pipi seungyoun, hard enough to leave a red print. it burns, seungyoun tries to do what he's told but it's hard with how the way seungwoo is pounding into him.

“you wanted to be fucked like a slut, but look how you can't even take my dick properly” seungwoo berdecak, saat seungyoun gagal untuk melahap kejantanannya dengan baik.

seungyoun can't do anything but whimper, saliva dripping down his chin and neck wetting the hem of his sweater while his mouth keeps on getting abused. he looks up, eyes filled with tears pleading for a lil bit of mercy. seungwoo thrust again, harder. cock sliding deep into seungyoun's throat choking him. seungwoo lets out a groan

“fuck.. that's it”

“you're not that useless after all huh... i should've fucked this dirty mouth long ago” seungwoo says, feeling himself loosen up with all the pleasure that his lover is giving him

seungyoun can't help but sobs. it's getting harder for him to breathe, his throat aches. but the feeling of seungwoo's cock deep in his mouth is too good that seungyoun's body started to tremble.

“is my little cock slut gonna cum?” seungwoo asks, as seungyoun whimpers sending vibration down to seungwoo's cock. that feels too good, but he doesn't want seungyoun to cum just yet

“aku belum mengijinkanmu kan”

seungyoun ingin memohon pada seungwoo untuk membiarkannya mendapatkan pelepasannya, namun mulutnya masih penuh dengan kejantanan seungwoo.

“you think you deserve to cum?” seungwoo asks, seungyoun sees white, his senses leaving him. his head dizzy with the amount of pleasure. he can only sob, his mouth numb and body shaking.

seungwoo smiled in satisfaction seeing how seungyoun's body tremble, he decided to give his lover a mercy

“you may cum, slut”

after seungwoo give seungyoun his permission, seungyoun let out a long soundless whine his muscles tense as he cums all over. not long after seungwoo lift seungyoun's head by the chin and retreats his cocks, he cums all over seungyoun's face. white staining all over seungyoun's pretty face.

“you look so pretty, seungyounie”

that was the last thing seungyoun hear before he collapsed from exhaustion and pleasure.

—

kini mereka berdua terbaring bersama di kasur hotel tempat mereka berbagi kamar. badan mereka sudah bersih dari aktivitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

“berjanjilah bahwa kau lebih mempercayaiku, you shall not bear all this burden alone hyung”

“i'm sorry seungyoun.. and i promise” seungwoo replied, caressing seungyoun's head giving a little peck on his lover's forehead

“and no more vanilla” seungyoun berkata kecil, namun suara itu masih dapat didengar oleh seungwoo yang tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan seungyoun, ia tersenyum.

“no more vanilla”

**Author's Note:**

> Ini udah pernah gue post di write.as/twitter tahun lalu, jadi kalau ada yang merasa ga asing sama tulisannnya mungkin baca dari situ. Jujur aku nulis ini setelah lama ga nulis, and honestly all of this was written on impulse. apology for any grammatical error and if it was rushed in some parts.


End file.
